


Snowball fight

by UntemperedWolf



Series: 31 days of ficmas 2018 [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: 31 Days of Ficmas, F/M, Fluff, Rose loves snow, Snow, Snowball Fight, the doctor loves her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 16:52:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16814650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UntemperedWolf/pseuds/UntemperedWolf
Summary: The Doctor takes Rose to a planet with Snow.(Written for doctorroseprompt's 31 days of ficmas on tumblr)





	Snowball fight

**Author's Note:**

> I'm attempting to write a short fic for each prompt, which isn't going very well, but here, a day late is day one!
> 
> This fic is unbeta'd so sorry for any mistakes!

The snow crunched underneath Rose’s boots. Snow, from when she was a little girl, has always filled Rose with excitement. Alien snow turned out to be no different, as a joyous squeal leaves Rose’s lips. The snow was pearly white, the light from the planet’s sun reflecting off it, making it glimmer. The sound, the crunch, sounded exactly like how snow on Earth sounds when freshly fallen, something which has Rose feeling a child-like delight. Her entire life, Rose has felt there’s nothing better than freshly fallen snow on Earth’s ground. Now she knows that’s untrue, for there is something better; freshly fallen snow on _an alien planet’s_ ground.

Rose looks up from the snow, her eyes quickly locating the Doctor, who stares down at her with an soft, affectionate expression. Some of the softness gets sealed away, behind a layered wall, when he realises she’s looking at him but the remaining softness tugs at Rose’s heart.

“It’s snow!” Rose states with wonder. The Doctor smiles back.

“I deliver what I promise,” he says, the smile leaking into his words. This morning, after Rose had her morning cuppa and had woken up, the Doctor had asked her what she would like to do that day. It’s a question that he likes asking her, even though she can’t request specific planets due to her not having his extensive knowledge of the universe—so often, she finds herself saying either past or future, alien or human, adventurous or leisure. This morning was different, however. As she’s done many times before back on Earth, she woke up with a weather craving for snow, and, unlike, back on Earth, she had the power to request this and be _given_ it. The Doctor had looked at her curiously when she told him this, but confirmed instantly that this would be the agenda for today. Then, after a few seconds of thought, his face lit up, saying he had the perfect place for her—“ _never mind human snow, Rose. What about alien?_ ”—and here they were. Curiosity strikes Rose, and she tilts her head.

“How come it looks like human snow? If it’s alien, shouldn’t it look more… alien?” Rose doesn’t know what she pictured in her head when he had suggested alien snow, and she’s not even too sure what she’s imaging alien snow to look like as she asks now, but white is possibly something she wasn’t thinking off.

“Same atmosphere as Earth,” the Doctor answers, short, almost flippantly. She waits a second to see if he was going to expand more, maybe go into more depth about how snow is formed, but he doesn’t. Clearly satisfied with the assumption that she remembers the basics from her geography classes. Rose moves her feet in the snow, testing it.

“Only, on this planet, in snows for half of their cycle, and it’s consistent. Unlike on Earth, where you aren’t guaranteed snow, here you are. In their snow season, a new layer falls roughly every hour, leaving the ground almost always undisturbed,” The Doctor tells her, extending his hand to indicate at where the white snows goes on for what seems like miles, no sign of any footprints. Rose almost feels like their presence is wrong, even though, when she looks to her left, she can see a town not far away. 

“Don’t they ever get bored? Of the snow,” Rose asks. She couldn’t imagine ever getting bored of this, but she doesn’t live here. Being native to this planet, having this as a regular state, might get a bit draining. 

“They go half the year without it, by the time it’s back, they’ve missed it. Like you humans in that respect, always complaining about the weather, but with no real bite,” the Doctor answers, and not for the first time, Rose rolls her eyes at the Doctor’s complaint with no real bite about her species. “Now enough chatter, you wanted snow, I gave you snow. No use just standing around—go have fun!” The Doctor nudges her, and Rose looks at the land of snow before her. It’s magical, and tempting. The feeling like their presence is wrong fades and that child like glee takes over. With a smile on her face, Rose moves, testing the snow. There’s always a wrongness about stepping on fresh, undisturbed snow, but it’s always accompanied by a joy, the temptation to create havoc in perfection. Rose jumps, disrupting the snow. She laughs, joyously, looking back at the Doctor who once again is looking at her with unguarded affection.

“I love snow!” She exclaims, leaning down to pick up some of it up, feeling it in her gloved hands, then letting it fall, a mess disrupting the flatness of the ground. She does that a few more times, the Doctor’s gaze on her back, before an idea strikes. Rose smiles, to herself, full of mischief.

“Hey, Doctor?” She calls over her shoulder, careful not to show one of her hands. “So what’s over there, is that a town?” She asks, indicating with her non-concealed hand. The Doctor istantly looks towards the town, to Rose’s delight. With him distracted, Rose turns her body around, launching a snowball at him. It hits him square in the arm, and the Doctor spins around, facing her direct, his mouth opened in disbelief. Rose giggles. Just the result she wanted. Taking advantage of his continued distraction, Rose swiftly picks up more snow and tosses it at him.

That spurs him into action, and with a lowered, determined eyebrows but a grin that could light up worlds, the Doctor speaks. “You’re on,”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! :)


End file.
